Indonesia
Indonesia '''(Republic of Indonesia officially) '''is a country located in southeast asia and Oceania and is a member of the ASEAN (Association of Southeast Asian Nations) as the founding member. In 2021 the country merged with the Greater Korean Republic and is a member state as of 2027. History Indonesia was once a colony of the Netherlands but recieved its independence around 1945. Deep intot he 21st century the country soon established the Assosiation of Southeast Asian Nations (ASEAN) and had Jakarta, the nation's capitol, the official Headquarters for the ASEAN orgainization. Around 2015 Indonesia celebrated the reunification of North and South korea to form the Greater Korean Republic and celebrated the reunification but was only short lived as various Sunni Islamic political groups took power during the Saudi-Iran War and the evergrowing conflict between the Sunnis and the Shais. Things soon only got wprse as tensions beteen Indonesia and Malaysia skyrocketed after it was discovered that Malaysia had helped the KPA invade, colonize and subjugate the entire nation of Japan making matters only worse and then later in the summer, the GKR tested out new missiles that could hit all of southeast asia and the newly established Dutch Confederacy deportated over 90% of their ethnic Indonesians bakc to Indonesians casuing even more tensions. On April 7th 2021 after Korean naval fleets began to amass off the Indonesian coast however the Indonesian military was mibilized despite government orders. Resistance against Korea After joining the GKR the Indonesian military broke apart from the Indonesian government and mobalized what little troops they could muster up and began to fight the Korean forces. As the KPA began to enter Indonesian soil the Indonesian troops witht he support from local militants and jihadists, the local army declared a full out jihad against the KPA forcing the KPA to begin carpet bombing the entire countryside. Resistance continued as the new government began to suppress islamic practices and soon over 80,000,000 Indonesians (mostly muslim) died in a massive genocide campaign launched by the GKR and the country's military was getting weaker. Soon newly advanced KPA tanks began to wipe out Indonesian Armoured divisions and Korean drones were wipping out the remains and finally after 5 years of fighting on November 18th 2026 the Indonesian Army holdouts surrendered to the Koreans and had officially disbanded. 2027 to onward After Indonesia was completely subjugated, the country began to loose all of its culture as ethnic Koreans were being deportated to Indonesia to fill in for every "missing" Indoesian muslim. Remnants of the country's population now live under a strict military dictatorship and muslims were constantly oppressed despite being the country's historic majority. In 2028 the nation was soon being remoldled and mass immigration began to deeply affect the nation and by that same year the State of Indonesia was established and was a melting pot of eastern ethnicities and faiths Government and Military Indoensia was a presidential republic with the President as the official Head of State and the Prime Minister as the Head of Government. When the Koreans invaded communism was introduced to the country and the government cowardly surrendered and now the country is under an oppressive military dictatorship and the nation's muslims under constant oppression. the Indonesian National Armed Forces was the country's man military and was made up of 3 divisions *Indonesian Army *Indonesian Navy *Indonesian Air Force the INAF broke away from the Indoensian government when it allied themselves with Korea but disbanded 5 years later and is now replaced with the Malaysian State Forces which are mostly Korean-east southeast asian. Category:Nations Category:Korean member states